The Stowaway
by janeaustenfan5
Summary: As the final battle lumes closer, Harry has second thoughts. When he finally comes face to face with the Darklord, his spell backfires and Harry is left with no where to go. He decides to go into hiding where the Darklord least expects to check,muggleworl


"_Go ahead! Kill me! Have your glory! Then you'll be on the front page of the __Daily Prophet__! What a title that'll make! 'Harry Potter has finally defeated the Dark Lord so now we can stop being tiny little nitwits and we can come out of our hiding places so that the Dark Lords' followers can blast us to pieces! HA!" The Dark Lord's laughter rang out through the silent night._

_The only other sound was the heavy breathing of a young man lying on the ground while leaning against a headstone for support and the occasional rustle of a cloak when a Death Eater shifted uncomfortably._

_The young man lying on the ground looked up at the taunting Dark Lord with pure hatred. There was a huge gash running along his face that was openly bleeding down his cheek. It was accompanied by other scratches and cuts that were acquired in the last hour and a half while he had battled the venomous man before him._

_He lifted up his wand for what felt to be the thousandth time that night._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The two spells erupted from two different wands and hit each other midway. There was a bright flash of green light that illuminated the entire sky. Then the spells richcoted off one another and backfired. A red light went shooting back at the deformed man as a blue streak went speeding back towards the wizard on the ground. _

_The older man let out a scream of terror as the red spell hit him in the chest as the man on the floor did the same. Then, as quickly as the night had been filled with noise, it ceased and everything was silent. _

On the street on Rochester Drive, everything was peaceful and calm. There was only a slight breeze that disturbed a couple of fallen leaves but nothing more.

Then, as though noticing the sudden peace, there was a sudden movement in the house labeled Number 5. It was so quick that it was barely noticeable and even if you had seen it, you would've probably thought it a trick of your imagination. Which was perfectly normal these days considering the heat and the… other…. things…abnormal things…that had been happening recently.

A woman emerged quickly from the house now and surprisingly, she was wearing a heavy black coat that was pulled up of her head. How she was surviving the heat was a mystery, but she didn't seem to notice and started to walk briskly down the street at a faster pace than necessary. This was probably due to the fact that since last year, the world had been under a siege. The government had announced one day that wizards were real, and that a certain one was dangerous and murderous and one the loose.

Nobody had believed them at first, but then when the mysterious murders started to happen, people got worried. What really threw them overboard though was the day when giants started to show up. They would tear people's houses down by the bundle and had no mercy for anybody.

But the reason that this specific girl was sneaking down the street was because of her mother.

Her mother had gone to the store one day and gotten attacked by one of the freaks…. one of the wizards. Luckily, she hadn't died and she had been taken to the hospital quick enough.

She now lay in bed all day without any working medication because the local hospital had been shut down a couple of months ago. The only medicine that they could find to give her came from the grocery store pharmacy which had, luckily, not been closed down yet.

But what could the non-magical folk do? They were fighting a losing battle against a higher power.

Their only hope was this certain wizard named 'Harry Potter'. He had appeared on the news a couple of weeks ago and they had claimed him to be 'the boy who lived'.

Now this news had brought some hope to some peoples eyes. But to the family at Number 5, 'Harry Potter' was just a nobody who thought he could get himself a bit of fame and glory if he pretended to be something that he's not. For the people living at Number 5, he was just another piece of gossip.

Around midday the next day, there was a resounding knock on the door of Number 5, Rochester Drive.

"Anya, dear, could you get the door please? Be sure to check who it is first!" a voice called from the kitchen.

The voice belonged to Anya's Aunt Lydia. She had just come down a couple of weeks ago when her sister and Anya's mother, Miriam had been attacked and fallen ill. Aunt Lydia had been taking care of Anya and her younger brother, John, while also trying to keep up little John's studies for school since the local elementary and high school had been closed down at the beginning of this war.

The said Anya was currently curled up in a comfy chintz chair, reading her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

She groaned inwardly and reluctantly marked her page while heaving herself out of the chair.

She strode over to the door and checked who it was through the peephole.

There was a man standing there with a hood that was pulled up and slightly covering his face.

He didn't look too bad, from what Anya could see anyways.

Just another person who had probably come for some water or food.

They had had a lot of those people lately. And Aunt Lydia had always insisted on giving them something.

"How would you like it if you were dying and someone slammed the door in your face?" she would always ask me. Anya had tried telling her that it might be one of the dark wizard's followers, but she never listened to her. She acted like she ran the household. And she had barely been here for six weeks!

So figuring that if she didn't answer the door, then her aunt would, she unlocked the door and slowly opened it.


End file.
